Saint Tales
by istar fantasy
Summary: Saat Seiya cs sedang sarapan, tiba-tiba ruang makan bergoncang dan meledak..lalu melempar mereka kedunia lain yang aneh..
1. Chapter 1

**SAINT TALES**

**Disclaimer: MASAMI KURUMADA**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Aku tunggu ya….)**

CHAPTER 1

Dipagi buta itu… jam belom menunjukan jam 3 pagi. Tapi Seiya cs sudah berada di meja makan.

Ikki yang berusaha ngambil nasi dengan mata yang masih remang-remang & kesadarannya baru separuh.

Rencananya nasi itu buat dia & adiknya yang masih terlelap di kursi,

Hyoga yang tertidur dengan posisi kepala di dalam mangkuk sup.

Shiryu yang juga masih lelap tidur di meja lengkap dengan bantal & guling.

Sementara Seiya yang masih di alam mimpi lebih memilih tidur di bawah meja.

Tiba-tiba dinding ruang makan bergetar kaya lagi gempa 8,8 skala richter. (kayanya bakal tsunami)

Ikki: "Aduh koq jadi goyang-goyang gini….kayanya gue emang masih ngantuk….!" (kata Ikki yang 2/3 sadar)

Lalu…

Shun: "Zzzzzzzzz...zzzzzzzzzzz...!"

Shiryu: "Ya...ya...(?)...!"

Hyoga: "Bkkkk...bkkkk...bkkkk...!" (ngomong dalam sup)

Seiya: "Hmmmmmmm...(bangun)...zzzzzzz...(tidur lagi)...!"

…...

terjadi ledakan dasyat.

Ingin tau apa yang terjadi:

Karena kaget air sup yang berisi kepala Hyoga membeku…

Hyoga yang jadi buta kerena kehalang mangkuk lari pontang-panting & nginjek kaki Seiya….

Seiya yang kaget langsung berdiri & nyundul meja….yang mengakibatkan meja + Shiryu terpental….

Lalu meja jatuh kembali tepat mengenai shun….sementara Shiryu melayang entah kemana….

gak ketinggalan Ikki yang lagi bengong di hujani makanan-makanan yang berhamburan….

Hyoga yang lari kalang kabut karena kaget kepalanya nempel di dalam sup.

seketika itu setting tempat mereka jadi berubah.

yakni di sebuah hutan rimba yang terselubung kabut tebal.

yang mengakibatkan jarak pandang hanya 0,001 mm, hingga mereka pun terpencar-pencar.

sementara itu Hyoga yang lari kocar kacir tanpa arah akhirnya selamat setelah mangkuknya pecah karena terbentur sesuatu yang ternyata langit-langit sebuah rumah.

"Loh tempat apa ni….? Kapan gua masuk ke ni rumah….?" Tanya Hyoga kebingungan sendiri.

Di ruangan itu Nampak barang-barang berukuran mini, karena merasa aneh Hyoga cepat-cepat keluar.

Saat membuka pintu Hyoga kembali di kejutkan karena di luar ada tujuh orang kurcaci.

"Kami berangkat kerja dulu ya….!Tolong jaga rumah….!" Kata salah satu kurcaci sambil memberikan sebuah sapu pada Hyoga.

Merekapun pergi sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi.

Sedangkan Hyoga cuman bisa bengong lalu mulai menyapu.

Hyoga (dalam hati): "Daripada bengong...!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Saat Hyoga menoleh ternyata itu seorang Nenek penjual apel

"Kalau kau memakan apel ini semua impianmu akan terkabul….!" Kata nenek itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah apel merah.

"Kalo di cerita yang pernah gua dengar….pasti apelnya beracun….!Fikir Hyoga sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi Nenek itu.

"TI…Tidak usah….!" Tolak Hyoga setelah jaraknya dan nenek itu 1 Km.

"Ayo makanlah….!" Teriak Nenek itu sambil berlari kearah Hyoga.

"Gak…Nenek aja…!" Hyoga mundur 1000 langkah.

"Kamu aja…..!" Nenek maju 1000 langkah.

"Nenek….!" Hyoga lempar apel ke si Nenek.

"Kamu…..!" Nenek mukul balik pake tongkat Baseball.

Karena takut Hyoga segera setelah menendang apel itu dia berlari kabur.

Si nenek pun tidak tinggal diam dia langsung ngejar dengan kecepatan penuh.

Akhirnya mereka berlari kejar-kejaran mengitari rumah sepanjang hari.

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Aku tunggu Reviewnya…..jangan lupa Add FB-ku….& Follow Twit-ku….!

Ikki: "Loh…Star bukannya sekarang giliran para Asgard Warrior….!"

Istar: " Uhh…aku lupa tempat nyimpen File mereka….!"

Alberich: "Mudah-mudahan gak ketemu…..!" (berdo'a)


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Di tempat lain Shiryu yang baru sadar setelah di terbangkan sundulan Seiya, mendarat di dengan menjebol sebuah atap.

"Waduh….di mana ni…..tulang belulang kayanya patah semua….!" Gerutu Shiryu sambil berjalan pincang mendekati jendela.

"Buseeeeetttttt…tinggi buangeeeeet…!" Teriak Shiryu yang baru nyadar dia ada di sebuah menara.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara wanita tua dari bawah.

Wanita Tua: Rapunzel…. Rapunzel….turunkan rambutmu…..!"

Shiryu (ngambek): "Enak aja gua bukan Rapunzeeeeeeel…Gua Shiryu…..!"

Wanita Tua: "Terserah deh….yang penting cepet turunin rambut loe…!"(gak perduli)

Pangeran (tiba-tiba muncul): "Tenang Rapunzel aku akan menyelamatkan mu…..!"

Shiryu (merinding): "Amit-Amit….!"

"Gua bukan Rapunzel….!" Teriak Shiryu sambil loncat dari menara dan mendarat di atas wanita tua & Pangeran dan membuat mereka jatuh pingsan untuk sementara.

"Ada gunanya juga mereka…..!" Kata Shiryu sambil berlari kabur.

Lalu di tengah hutan yang rimbun terdengar suara lolongan Shun yang bersahutan dengan para penghuni local.

Shun: "Emang gua si Fenrir…..suka melolong….?"

"….Kakak…..Seiyaaaaaa…Shiryuuuu…Hyoga juga boleh…..ada yang denger gak… yang gak denger juga tolong jawaaaaab…..(?)…!"

Karena hutan di selimuti kabut tebal Shun tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas dia menabrak sesuatu yang awalnya dia kira pohon singkong….tapi ternyata itu adalah sang Kakak tercinta.

"Kakaaaaaaaaakqqq….!" Teriak Shun kegirangan

"Bengkak...? Emang badan gua bengkak….? harus mulai diet ni...!"Kata Ikki sambil bercermin ke sebuah kubangan air.

"Bukan bengkak tapi Kakak...!" kata Shun sambil memeluk Kakaknya.

Suara Hati Shun: "Duh ni punya kakak...koq budeg sih...!"

Suara Hati Ikki: "Berani-beraninya loe menghina gua dalam hati...Kwallat loe...!"

Suara hati burung yang terbang: "Menclok di sana ah...di sini berisik...!"

Kabut mulai menghilang, di depan mereka tampak sebuah rumah….yang ternyata rumah Kue.

"Kue...Sarapaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn….!" Teriak Shun+Ikki+perut mereka mata mereka pun berubah jadi bentuk kue dan air liur mereka mulai berurai.

Keduanya lalu berlari dengan membawa pisau & garpu….serta celemek yang yang dah menggantung di leher mereka. kaya bayi yang dah siap-siap mau makan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah perangkap jaring mengurung Ikki lalu memasukannya kekandang ayam.

"Apaan ni…Woiiiii…..Gua Phoenix bukan ayam….!" Teriak Ikki yang kaget bercampur marah.

"Makanya….lain kali Kakak….harus rajin mandi biar orang-orang tau bedanya Kakak ama ayam…!" Kata Shun dengan tenang dan entengnya

Suara hati Ikki: "Grrrrr…awas ni anak… gua jadiin kompos entar…..!"

Suara hati Shun: "Gawat...mesti hati-hati ni...!"

Lalu munculah nenek sihir dari dalam rumah.

"Ayo….Gretel cepat bereskan tempat ini…dan buatkan makanan..!" kata nenek sihir itu sambil menarik tangan Shun.

"Gretel….?...gua tau ni cerita Hansel & Gretel….dulu Guru Adiora sering bacain ceritanya waktu Aq…ama temen-temen mau tidur…!" kata Shun sambil ngebayangin dulu waktu Adiora ½ mati ngedongeng buat mereka.(?)

"Don't worry….aku tau cara ngalahin dia…..!" kata Shun sambil bergaya sok keren.

"….Gua juga tau….!" Kata Ikki yang sebenarnya masih gak tau.

"Kakak…. Tenang-tenang makan di sana aja ya….!" Teriak Shun sambil berlalu pergi.

"Ok...Tapi gua harus makan apa...?" Kata Ikki yang ada dalam kandang.

dan akhirnya Ikki pun mulai menggerogoti kandang ayam itu.(Dah kelewat lapar)

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "Huh…akhirnya selese….jangan lupa Reviewnya ya…Add / Foll juga FB / Twit –nya…..!"

Shiryu: " Yang belom cuman tinggal Seiya….ya..?"

Istar: "Yup…..!"

Hyoga: "Fanfic Asgard gimana…? Dah ketemu….?"

Istar: "Kayanya…. harus di ketik ulang….but jangan hawatir… pasti jadi koq…..!"

Alberich: "Ohhhhh…Gak usah…jangan repot-repot…..!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sementara itu Seiya terus berlari, tanpa sadar dia telah tiba di sebuah desa kecil.

"Oh rupanya kau di sana…..!"kata seorang Ibu yang baru keluar dari rumahnya & menghampiri Seiya.

Seiya (bingung): "?...sapa ni Ibu…..?"

"Ni…berikan ini sama Nenek….!" Kata Ibu itu sambil memberikan sebuah keranjang penuh makanan.

"..?..."

"Tapi hati-hati…..jangan bermain kedalam hutan…di sana ada serigala yang jahat….!" Sambung Ibu itu sambil memasang tampang angker.

Seiya: "Ok….dech….!" (nerima aja)

Dengan mengikuti peta buta dari Ibu itu Seiya tiba di rumah Nenek yang jauhnya 573 KM dari desa.

"Buset ni Nenek rumahnya koq jauh banget…..mana harus jalan kaki lagi….bisa gempor ni….Bla…. Bla… Bla…!" Seiya ngegerutu sendiri sepanjang jalan.

7 Jam kemudian

"Permisiiiiiii…..!"

Dari dalam: "Masuk cucu-ku….!"

Seiya segera masuk kedalam dengan menubruk pintu. soalnya tangannya dipake buat megang keranjang.

Seiya: "Ni buat Nenek…..!"(ngelempar keranjang)

Keranjang itu jatuh mendarat dengan sukses & rapih di meja sebelah tempat tidur….sedang sebuah apel dari dalam keranjang jatuh ketangan sang Nenek. (Hebat juga)

Seiya: "Ya udah…. aku pulang dulu….!" (balik kanan…maju jalan)

Nenek: "Tunggu sebentar….kemari dulu…..!" (Tereak Nenek dengan suara seram)

Seiya (kaget): "Loh koq suara Nenek kaya gitu…..mata Nenek juga besar…badan Nenek penuh bulu…..ada buntutnya lagi….?

Nenek: "Eh….itu anu….anu….!"(gugup)

Seiya : "Jangan-jangan….!"(curiga)

Nenek: "Bu….bukan…!"(tambah gugup)

Seiya: "Jangan-jangan….kamu maling ya….?"

Nenek: "Bukan….!" (swetdrop)

Seiya: "Rampok…..?"

Nenek: "Bukan….!" (tambah swetdrop)

Seiya: "Teroris….yang lagi sembunyi…...!"

Nenek: "Bukan….!" (makin swetdrop)

Seiya: " Banci yang lagi sembunyi dari kejaran Trantib….?"

Nenek (tereak karena dah mencapai batas kesabaran): "Bukan…Bukan…Gua serigala…!"

*****...Pegasus Ryu Sei Ken...*****

Dan sang Serigala pun melayang ke angkasa.

Seiya: "Ooooooh….Serigalaaaaaaaa…..!"

Seiya kemudian segera berlari kedalam hutan.

Ketika memasuki tengah hutan dia berpapasan dengan Shiryu yang lagi di kejar sama wanita tua & pangeran.

Seiya (teriak): "Woiiiiiiii Nagaaaa….pukul ajaaaaaaa!"

Shiryu (liat ke sumber suara): "Bener juga si Kuda…..!"

*...Rozan ryū hi shō...*

Wanita + pangeran pun terpental & jatuh bertumpuk kaya Burger.

Pangeran: "Sepertinya Rapunzel jadi sakti….!"

Wanita Tua: "Harusnya gua gak naruh buku Kung fu di perpus menara….!"

Seiya: "Rapunzel….kita cari yg lain yuk…..!"

Shiryu: "Ghrrrrrrrrrrr…gua jadiin coto kuda loe….!" (amarah yg berkobar)

Mereka lalu pergi mencari teman-temannya yang lain.

Ketika melewati rumah para kurcaci mereka melihat Hyoga yang lagi duduk sambil ngos-ngosan di dekatnya ada Nenek-nenek yang dah beku.

" Wah…sadis amat….Nenek-nenek di bekuin juga….!" Kata Seiya sambil mungut apel di sebelah patung es.

Hyoga: "Woi….jangan di makan…. tu apel beracun….kalo Shiryu yang makan sih gak pa-apa…!"

Shiryu: "Maksud Loe…..pengen gua mati…..!" (Nodong Hyoga pake Excalibur)

Hyoga: "Bu….Bukan….kalo loe yang makan tinggal panggil Shunrei…..tapi kalo Seiya yang makan bingung harus panggil sapa….Miho…Shaina…..ato Nona Saori saos tiram….?"

Shiryu: "Gampang…..panggil aja si Aldebaran….!"

Seiya: "Maksud Loeeeeeeee….!" (Beneran naik darah)

Shiryu (cuek): "Cari yang lain yuk….bebek…..!"

Hyoga (kabur sama Shiryu): "Yuk…..!"

Di rumah kue, Nampak Shun & Ikki lagi asik makan rumah.

"Woi…. mo ikut makan….!" Teriak Ikki nawarin pintu.

" …..!" teriak Seiya, Hyoga & Shiryu yang ikut menyerbu rumah.

" Eh….. ni rumah milik sapa…(baru nyadar)...?" Tanya Hyoga yang lagi makan cerobong asap

" Milik Nenek sihir….!" Jawab Ikki tanpa berhenti mengunyah.

" So…. Mana Nenek Sihirnya…..?" Tanya Shiryu yang lagi makan genteng.

"Tenang…..dah gua cemplungin ke minyak panas koq…!" Jawab Shun tanpa dosa.

Suara hati Seiya, Shiryu & Hyoga: " Ni anak sadis amat…Ketularan si Hades kayanya….!"

Tiba-tiba Mu muncul dengan Teleportnya.

"Woi Mu ikut sarapan…..?" teriak Seiya cs nawarin makanan.

"Gak lagi diet…! Arhhh bukan itu…gua kemari mau ngajak kalian pulang…..!" kata Mu

"Koq tau kita di mari…..?" Tanya Shiryu yang baru turun dari genteng

"Ya tau lah…orang si Kiki yang neleport kalian kemari…..tadi dia lagi latihan teleport….tapi gagal…eh malah kalian yang terkirim….?" Jawab Mu dengan tenangnya

"What….emang kita sms…..?" Tereak Seiya cs marah

"Jangan marah dia kan baru belajar…. Jadi wajar kalo salah….!" Mu berusaha nenangin mereka.

Mu akhirnya membawa mereka kembali keSantuary tepat di sebuah toilet super angker.

Hyoga: "Di mana ni….!" (Swetdrop)

Shun: "Bau…banget…..!" (nyaris muntah)

Ikki: "Uweeeeekkkk…!" (dah muntah)

Seiya: "Koq ketempat kaya gini….!" (merinding)

Shiryu: "Loh seharusnya kita ke sanctuary kan…?" (Ikut panic)

Mu: "Yup…..seharusnya kita dah ada di Sanctuary…!" (sama bingungnya)

Deathmask (tiba-tiba masuk): "Woi ngapain kalian di Toilet pribadi gua…!(nendang Mu + Seiya cs ke luar tempat pribadinya)

"…kyaaakkkkkkk...!"

Beberapa saat setelah mendarat.

Seiya: "Kalo Kiki masih wajar karena masih belajar…. tapi kalo Mu… bolehkan di hajar…!" (semua masang muka angker)

Mu: "Tu….tu…tungguuuuuuuuuu…Kyaaaaaaaa….!"(Kabur)

Akhirnya sisa hari itu mereka habiskan buat ngejar Mu.

_The End_

**Behind the scane**

Istar: "FB & Twitt…..masi qu tunggu…reviewnya jangan lupa ya….!"

Seiya: "Habis ini Asgard Warior…ya….?"

Istar : "Yup….!"

Semua Saint: " Asiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkk….!"

Semua Asgard Warrior: "Tidaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkk…!"


End file.
